


Which One

by chromochaotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka is willing to put up with almost anything for his precious underclassmen. (Well, for one underclassman in particular.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Which One Hogs the Blankets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So there's this post of [amazingly cute prompts](http://theegyptgame.tumblr.com/post/97040183378/ok-but-ask-yourself-this-about-your-otp-which-one), and it's been awhile since I've had this much free time and felt this inspired. My plan, then, is to write a drabble for each headcanon. 
> 
> And, tanahina because tHIS IS MY NEW OTP AND I LOVE IT. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this!

Tanaka is willing to put up with almost anything for his precious underclassmen. (Well, at least, for one underclassman in particular.) 

Right now, though, he might need to draw the line. To Tanaka's discomfort, Hinata is hogging the blanket of their shared bed. Not—not shared  _romantically_ , he should clarify. The Karasuno team had to travel rather far for this year's spring tournament, and for convenience's sake they all decided to stay at a nearby hotel. Hinata and Tanaka have been getting extra close lately, and both were almost inexcusably excited to room with each other. They didn't expect the shared room to only have a single bed, but both shrugged it off easily enough as a money-saving tactic of the club. 

That was then, this is now, though. Currently, Hinata is curled up with about three-fourths of the comforter and sheets, a fair and friendly distance away from Tanaka. _It's not too bad_ , Tanaka supposes. He's naturally warm on his own, but...  _it would be nice to have a blanket_ , he thinks as he looks enviously at the cocoon that is Hinata. 

Tanaka is having trouble ignoring the slight chill creeping into his toes. Maybe he could nudge Hinata awake and ask for a share of the covers back? 

He works hard to muster enough nerve to wake Hinata, hand hovering near his underclassman's arm. But, as Tanaka is poised to make contact with that smaller shoulder, he can't help but study the way Hinata's face rests as he sleeps. A thin strip of light from an outside streetlamp illuminates the view: Hinata breathes in deeply through gently parted lips, eyes and brows for once completely lax. His lashes make small, soft shadows on his cheeks, moving only slightly with the smooth exhale that follows. Even his bright hair seems calmly muted now, diffused by the faint orange tint of the light. 

He can't do it. Tanaka can feel the cold traveling up his feet, and dawn is still several hours off, but despite it all he can't bear to wake his serenely peaceful kouhai. 

It's fine. This is nothing Tanaka can't handle. Rolling over, Tanaka hunches up to conserve warmth, and muses that at least his face feels warmer. 

* * *

 

Fortunately for Tanaka, he gets to spend more and more time with his treasured underclassman: they start staying the night at each other's homes when their video game marathons extend too late into the night. He is starting to really,  _really_ like Hinata after all. _  
_

Unfortunately for Tanaka, it seems Hinata's blanket monopoly is a deeply ingrained habit. Night and night again, Tanaka is left with only a light sheet, and he really should stop hoping, but a small part of Tanaka always thinks that maybe Hinata will just stay still through the night for once.  _  
_

Hope has never made him feel so foolish.

* * *

 

Today has been a really, totally awesome day by Tanaka's standards. He and Hinata spent all day together! They both fancied themselves real _adults_ , since they actually made plans for this weekend instead of their usual let's-meet-up-for-video-games-and-wing-it-from-there. Things started with a trip to the park, where there was a kite-flying festival going on; then they saw the sequel to this amazing superhero movie, which totally lived up to the first installment; and, fair enough, things did end with a quick I-will-make-you-eat-dust-even-if-you-are-my-kouhai battle in their favorite racing video game. 

The entire hangout was so completely perfect, and yet Tanaka can't help but feel a familiar twinge of dread as they get ready for bed. He can see it coming from this far away: Hinata and his all-consuming, untouchably adorable blanket hogging. 

That's what Tanaka thinks, anyway. When they both settle under the comforter, though, there's an unexpected tension waiting. Hinata doesn't seem to be able to sleep. In fact, he's apparently nervous to move from where he's lied down, lips pressed tight together and eyes obviously darting around under his lids. Tanaka feels the strain, too, like he's hyperaware of Hinata's warmth in the dark space between them. 

"Hinata?" Tanaka eventually whispers.

Hinata jolts a little, proving how tightly wound he must be. "Y-Yeah?"

Tanaka huffs at the reaction, and tries to focus his eyes more clearly on Hinata's form. "Can't sleep?" 

"No..." Hinata mumbles back. He squirms a little, judging by the shuffling sound of the sheets, before settling. 

"Oh... Are you, uh, cold?" Tanaka poses. 

"Yeah! Yeah, that must be it." Tanaka can practically hear Hinata nodding frantically, and as if jumping on that reasoning, Hinata starts to gather the comforter around him—

" _No!_ " Tanaka yells.  _Not this time!_ In a flash, Tanaka lunges at Hinata, who's already stunned from his shout. Before either of them really know it, Tanaka has his arms wrapped around his kouhai's body, holding him close and restraining him from moving the blankets any more.

"Ta...naka...?" Hinata squeaks somewhere near Tanaka's shoulder. 

Tanaka clears his throat stiffly. "If you're cold, we can stay warm like this. Just... just don't take the blankets away." 

Hinata swallows, muscles tense under Tanaka's hold. After a long stretch, he quietly utters, "B-but, um... This seems like something that, um... people would only do... if they were dating." 

Tanaka's eyes widen in the darkness.  _Oh._

He moves away from Hinata, just enough to try and peer at his face in the dimness. "Well," Tanaka says lowly, "...why don't we?" 

* * *

 

Yet again, they're spending the night cuddled up together under one big, equally-shared blanket. Hinata's soft, fluffy hair tickles Tanaka's chin from where it's tucked against his chest, and he can feel small, strong arms wrapped around his waist. His own arms encircle Hinata's shoulders, clasping against Hinata's back. 

Tanaka sighs good-naturedly, because he understands it now: Hinata just gets cold easily if he's not moving around. Even if it makes sense, it still takes all of Tanaka's affection-driven will to stay unmoving when Hinata sticks his ice cube toes between Tanaka's calves. 

"You're lucky you're so cute," Tanaka mutters, a shiver traveling up his spine from the sudden chill.

He gets an entirely different shiver when Hinata presses a tiny kiss to his jaw. "Thank you, Tanaka-senpai." 

"Hmph." His face is on fire.

Yeah. Tanaka is willing to put up with almost anything for his precious underclassmen. Especially for his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Answer to Headcanon 1: Who hogs the blankets? _Hinata._ But not for too long.
> 
> Thank you for reading! [Maybe come say hi?](http://www.chromotps.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope to have the next one posted pretty soon!


	2. Which One Likes Their Music on Full Volume?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I reordered the chapters in the fic, just for variety! They're all stand-alone basically.)
> 
> Soooo in this chapter, time's moved forward some! Tanaka's graduated and has a cheap apartment of his own, and Hinata comes over to visit a _lot_. 
> 
> I think... maybe Tanaka might forgo college to start working. Not sure, since I haven't read the manga and wouldn't know, but maybe?

There used to be a tradition in the Tanaka household, sacred and revered: the Volume Showdown of Destiny. Between the Tanaka siblings' adjacent rooms, either Saeko or Ryuunosuke would try to win by blasting music louder and louder; the conflict would escalate in an explosion of decibels, until their mom or dad would inevitably holler from downstairs that "dinner's ready and, for the love of god, turn down that noise." As per the "rules," the sibling to assert their audible dominance most recently at that point was declared honorable victor.

But with the passing of years, Saeko moved out, soon followed by Tanaka, and their tradition fell away. Still, Tanaka kept his sister's eclectic taste in bands with him when settling into his small apartment. Any good, bright melody soaring through the air and vibrating in his lungs was all Tanaka really needed to make his day.

Well, that, as well as his amazing wonderful gorgeous amazing (did he already say that?) boyfriend knocking at his door one day, smiling widely.

After Hinata rather enthusiastically leapt into Tanaka's arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he glanced around the apartment entryway and let out a sound of awe. "It looks way more lived-in compared to the other day! I didn't think you'd unpack that fast!"

Tanaka's lips twisted and he ruffled Hinata's hair. "That's right, the boxes are all empty! The posters are hung, my speakers're set up..."

"Oh, really?" Hinata's eyes lit. "You should play some music then!" 

Tanaka raised his brows, then shrugged and led them through the main room to his bedroom. Thinking back on it, he supposed it was odd that he and Hinata had never really explored each other's musical preferences. Usually, they just filled the air around them with their conversation, shouts, laughter...

As Tanaka switched his iPod on and scrolled to one of his favorite playlists, a rare moment of anxiety struck him: what if Hinata disliked his tastes? 

Tanaka blanched at the thought. Looking toward Hinata, who smiled blithely back at him, Tanaka gave a weak chuckle while subtly adjusting his speakers to their lowest volume.

Hinata continued grinning, though his brows furrowed with confusion when the tune only barely strained into the air. Tanaka tried to act natural about it, which of course looked extremely forced and flustered; Hinata decided not to concern himself with it, instead prompting Tanaka to show him more of his settled-into apartment. 

As the weather grew warmer and spring shifted to summer, Tanaka's new place took on more and more material hints of being truly his: there was the pun-themed calendar that was filled in with the dates of all of Karasuno's matches; there were the souvenirs on display, gifted to Tanaka by his former teammates when they visited; and there were the piles of blankets, brought preemptively by Hinata for the colder nights they'd soon have to cuddle through. 

Before winter hit, Tanaka gave Hinata his spare key, so that his easily-chilled boyfriend wouldn't ever need to wait outside should he ever get back late from his job. Therefore Tanaka wasn't surprised the day he came back to the door already unlocked. He was caught off guard, however, by the sound of tinny guitar riffs and razor-sharp drumming echoing into the hallway.

 _Shit... Did I leave that music on all day?_ Tanaka panicked; he'd left his wake-up playlist blasting apparently, and if Hinata was already inside, that means he'd been subjected to some of his most jarring songs. 

 _I'm not embarassed, I'm not embarassed, I'm not embarassed_ , Tanaka tried to affirm to himself, even as his ears and cheeks burned red. He made his way through his den toward the ajar door of his bedroom, an apology on his lips...

And he was met with one of the most goddamned adorable sights he'd ever witnessed. Hinata stood facing Tanaka's speakers where they were set up on his dresser, eyes closed and grinning. His hands, curled lightly into fists, swept in a circular rhythm in front of him, while his hips wiggled in time to the hard rock pouring into the space around them. Tanaka remained by the door, watching his bouncy little boyfriend until Hinata finally noticed him. 

Hinata's eyes widened and he completely froze. "O-oh, hey, Ryuu," he shouted over the song. "I didn't hear you come in. Aha... ha." 

Tanaka gave a nervous smile and jerked his head toward the speakers. "You don't mind the music? Being this loud?" 

Hinata beamed excitedly now. "Are you kidding? I love it! I could never play music like this with Natsu around!"

As the song faded on a final strum of the guitar, Tanaka considered the idea that Hinata might enjoy music loud just like he did. If that was true, Tanaka would have someone he cared about hearing his songs again, just like when he was in high school, just like his old home. He could have a new tradition for a new place, but it would still feel connected...

Another tune started up with an insistent synthetic beat, and Tanaka gave one of his trademark, toothy grins. He quickly approached Hinata and clasped their hands together. Hinata got the idea just as a heavily edited electronic tone set the melody, pumping their fists around in time to the music. 

They danced for what felt like hours there in the middle of Tanaka's bedroom, around the blankets and askew DVDs, collapsing at last onto Tanaka's sheets when they were out of breath and grinning like idiots. And as he looked at Hinata's kind of sweaty, brilliant, shining face, Tanaka looked forward to musically annoying the shit out of whomever was on the other side of the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer: I guess Tanaka would like his music loud, but he'd be scared Hinata wouldn't be into that. Turns out they're both children and don't worry about their eardrums or neighbors.
> 
> Also, this is just in my head but the first song Hinata dances to is "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet and the one they both dance to is [this remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBmWyHIkniE) of "I Would Do Anything For You" by Foster the people. 
> 
> Also #2 [say hi](http://www.chromotps.tumblr.com) if you feel like it! Or you could even comment with your url or post the word "tanahina" online somewhere, and I _will_ find you and internet-high-five you!


	3. Icebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm transferring over a few drabbles, so first up:
> 
> Tanaka breaks the ice to get a nice slice of winter paradise. Based on the prompt, "TanaHina - 24. literally bumping into each other au"

“AAaAUAAAAOHNOHNO–oof!”

The two boys, bundled as they were in winter coats and scarves and earmuffs and beanies, bounced harmlessly off of each other in the middle of the ice skating rink.

“Oh crap, oh man, I’m so sorry!” the first one to his feet apologized. Even with his taller stature, severe-looking buzzcut, and sharp eyes, the way he gently helped the other boy to his feet communicated only heartfelt concern.

“Ahhh, no, I’m fine! I’m great!” The shorter boy really did seem to shine with his recovery, cheeks flushed and bright ginger locks peeking out from beneath his knitted hat. “Are you okay?”

The first boy seemed taken aback, an inaudible “C-cute…” escaping him. “I mean, yeah! Well,” his expression flattened, “maybe except for my pride.” When that got a laugh from the other boy, he pressed the dramatics for more. “I’ve soiled the name of ice-skating Tanakas everywhere!” 

“Really?” The question came with a playful grin, but the gleam in those brown eyes suggested a real hint of curiosity.  “Are there a lot of ice-skating Tanakas?” 

“Just the one and only Tanaka Ryuunosuke, today!” When the other boy seemed uncertain, Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean. Uh. Me.” He glanced to the side. “U-uh, so, what’s your name?”

“Hinata,” the other replied. “Hinata Shouyou. I’m sorry about bumping into you, I just can’t really get the hang of these skates!”

“Tell me about it,” Tanaka grumbled. “My friend over there can skate circles around me, and won’t let me forget it.”

Hinata watched the boy Tanaka pointed out--short, with a blond tuft of bangs--skate so naturally, it wasn’t fair. “Maybe if we work together, we could make a half-decent skater and surprise him,” Hinata offered helpfully.

Tanaka thought about all the times he’d fallen on the ice so far. Glancing at Hinata, he figured some help couldn’t hurt. “Hey, why not? We can make it around once without falling, right?”

“Yeah!” Hinata shuffled a little closer to Tanaka. Their mittened hands clasped each other shyly, and skating side-by-side, they attempted moving forward.

—

“Hey, Ryuu!” Noya caught up to his friend after skating. “Who was that ginger with you?”

“O-oh, just a stranger I met today.”

“Hmmm, really.” Noya elbowed his friend. “With the way you two kept falling all over each other, it looked like a little more than ‘stranger’ to me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now please imagine Tanaka and Hinata trying to look cool ice skating but then fumbling (because Tanaka was asking Hinata something to get to know him and when he looked down Hinata had this really cute really excited expression on his face and so ofc Tanaka didn't notice that they needed to swerve to avoid the person in front of them so instead Hinata just bumps into him and down they go) and they end up with Hinata jumbled over Tanaka and they can't stop laughing and their faces are really close and
> 
> woo


	4. Which One Picks Up the Pizza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little trickier for me, since I know teens really don't drive so much in Japan... So, bikes?
> 
> Again, a shorter one.

"Okay, the order's in!" Tanaka flipped his phone closed, turning to Hinata with a smile. 

Hinata grinned back. "Awesome! Thanks, Ryuu!" Hinata leant against Tanaka contentedly, the two of them cuddled on the couch with their current movie paused mid-battle. Apparently, explosions activate some sort of hunger-response in volleyball players, as both had simultaneously realized their need for food earlier.

Smiling to himself, Hinata leant even more heavily against Tanaka, until the two of them toppled sideways onto the couch. Tanaka gasped a little, then laughed as Hinata sprawled out on top of him. "Okay, okay, move Shouyou. I need to go get it soon."

"No way!" Hinata said, lifting himself away from Tanaka with a pout. "I should go get it since you ordered!"

Tanaka shook his head sternly. "As your senpai, it's my duty—"

"But I'm your  _boyfriend_ , so it's my duty—" Hinata argued back, trying to stand up from the couch. 

Tanaka tugged him back down. "Okay, but I'm your boyfriend  _and_ your senpai, so I've got to get the pizza in order," he puffed his chest out, "to be the absolute best Boyfriend-senpai ever!"

For a long moment, Hinata just stared down at his strong, confident, completely-serious-in-this-moment boyfriend... and dissolved into laughter. "' _Boyfriend-senpai_?' Is that what I should call you now?"

Tanaka flushed, but started grinning. "You like it?" 

"'Oh, Boyfriend-senpai!'" Hinata sang in a jokingly high pitch. "Please notice me! Again!" 

"Alright, alright, you've had your laugh," Tanaka groused, but he was smiling wider with each wheezing breath Hinata took. "It's not that funny." 

"It is!" Hinata hiccuped. "'I hope Boyfriend-senpai remembers our date this Saturday!'" he continued in his mock-falsetto.

"Why you..." Tanaka laughed, tugging Hinata closer and rolling them so that the other was trapped beneath him. 

"Boyfriend-senpai!"

"Stop it!" 

Hinata squirmed to try and get away. "Boyfr—"

To quiet his kouhai, Tanaka pressed his mouth solidly against Hinata's, not minding in the slightest when he felt laughter bubbling against his lips. The laughter slowly quieted, though, eventually replaced with the softest of moans. Tanaka moved his head to try and get a better angle, just beginning to taste something sweet and welcoming against his tongue—

When his phone beeped. The text message was probably random, but it was enough to snap them out of the escalated moment. 

"Uh, r-right. Pizza," Tanaka stammered, moving uncoordinatedly away from the couch. 

"Yeah. Um." Hinata sat up from his elbows. He grinned, shy and a little out of breath. "Hurry back?"

Tanaka swallowed, hiding one last smirk. "You betcha...  _Boyfriend-kouhai_." _  
_

He was chased out the door with an " _Oh my gosh get out!_ "  _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer: Tanaka picks up the pizza, for so many reasons. Hopefully Tanaka has some kind of basket on his bike, so he could balance the pizza on it with one hand?


	5. Birthday Girl's Gang Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets spooked by a trip to the E.R., but laughs about it later.
> 
> Another quick drabble transfer! This was for the prompt: TanaHina - 15. meeting in the E.R./A&E AU

15 times today, Hinata had thought,  _ That is the scariest thing I’ve ever seen. _ Not too surprising considering he was currently resting on a cot in the emergency room.

The scariest sight of all, though, was the patient in the bed beside his. Hinata couldn’t help peeking at the tattooed man lightly groaning to his left.  _ Did he just come from a gang fight!? _

“Nnngh…” the punk rumbled. “Almost got ‘em…”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he realized the guy was probably complaining about the victims he’d let get away.  _ Scary! _

Hinata was studying the bandages around the guy’s head and the brace affixed to his knee, when the groans continued. “Poor girl… On her birthday, too…”

“…Huh?”  _ A birthday girl? In the middle of a gang fight? _

When the punk blearily turned his head, Hinata realized he’d voiced his confusion too loudly and had captured the terrifying delinquent’s attention. “I-I mean,” Hinata scrambled, “wanna fight!?”

The guy tried to focus on Hinata, before huffing a laugh. “Not really. I like your guts, though!”

Hinata gulped.

Sighing, the guy elaborated on his earlier complaints. “Those nice birthday balloons of hers got caught in some branches…. Thought I could get ‘em back. Didn’t work out so well,” the punk finished with a grin.

“…O-oh.”  _ So he was… trying to help a little girl?  _ Hinata tried to picture the moment, smiling reflexively. The punk seemed much more warmhearted in this version of the imaginary scene, a tough guy earnestly flailing in a tree to reach a child's colorful balloons.

“Hey, I see you laughing at me. So why’re you in here?”

Hinata tensed, but tried at an answer without embarrassed mumbling. “I kind of… landed weird on my arm, during volleyball practice.”

The guy chuckled in a way that was surprisingly comforting. “Volleyball? No way! I play from time to time. Gotta be careful about injuries, though...” His gaze slid to Hinata, expression a little sheepish, a little playful. “…especially a cutie like you.”


	6. Which One Cuts the Other's Hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter... Maybe not as strong as the first or fourth.

“That guy over there.... He seems really tough, huh?”

The middle school student looked to where her friend pointed, and immediately her eyes widened. “Y-yeah! He… He seems a little scary, eheh…” Subtly, the girl positioned herself closer to her friend. The man he’d pointed to looked a little crazy, like one of those delinquents she always heard about. She wondered why the man in his black outfit and buzzcut hair was hanging out near the park entrance.

Her questions were answered, though, sooner than expected. “Ryuu!” A different voice called out. When the girl followed the sound, a shorter man ( _maybe he's my age?_ ) came into view, excitedly approaching the delinquent.

_Be careful!_ she thought worriedly. She watched as the scary man’s eyes narrowed, pupils sharp and intimidating. _Oh no, he’s angry!_

“Shouyou…” the man uttered lowly.

“Yeeeeees?” The short boy answered, bouncing up right into the delinquent’s space.

“You know what you did,” he growled.

_Oh my gosh should we call the police this man is crazy oh no oh no,_ the little girl’s thoughts rushed. She watched as the man lowered his face close to the other boy’s, obviously trying to intimidate him with a scowl, and braced herself for things to turn ug—

The shorter boy leaned up on his toes and kissed the taller one’s nose.

_What?_

“I think it looks cool, Ryuu!” the boy went on to say.

“This?” The delinquent ( _...?_ ) turned away, but pointed firmly to the back of his head, where… where a lightning bolt had been shaved into the short hair there. He still sounded angry, but he hadn’t really done anything mean to the other boy yet, so the middle schoolers didn’t know what to think.

“Yeah! I mean, I thought about making your whole head look like a volleyball instead but—”

“You what?!” The taller one yelped. The little girl, watching entraptured, stumbled back a step. _So scary—_

“Haha, calm down, Ryuu,” the other laughed, smoothing his hands playfully over the taller boy’s scalp. “Ahh… It’s so soft. I never expect that.” His movements gradually slowed, until he was repetitively, calmly grazing over the man's apparently soft hair.

The scary one flushed, but didn’t make to move the other boys’ hands away. In fact… it looked a bit like he was leaning into the other boy’s gentle touch.

“Oh! Or, what if I got a buzzcut too? Then I could look cool like you!” The shorter boy leaned into the taller one’s chest, smiling up at him, wholeheartedly happy.

“Ah… n-no, you…” The taller one looked away.

The little girl frowned, thinking the orange-haired boy shouldn’t ever cut his hair, because it was so pretty and bright.

The delinquent seemed to agree with her, carding one hand carefully through the other’s warm locks. “Your hair’s too nice for that, Shouyou… You should keep getting it cut at a real place, okay?”

Both the little girl and the orange-haired boy looked up shyly at that.

“Okay… Ryuu…”

As the two shared one more kiss, the girl thought to herself that this delinquent must not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer: Hinata cuts Tanaka's hair because it's easy! Eventually he gets good enough with the clippers that he tries to put in little designs. He takes them out if Tanaka doesn't like it, though. 
> 
> Oh! Also, extra headcanon: Tanaka loves drying Hinata's hair:
> 
> "Aaaand... there!" Tanaka says triumphantly. Nodding at Hinata's now dry and fluffy hair, Tanaka folds his arms across his chest, the towel he'd used now thrown over his bathroom door. 
> 
> He always gets like this, Hinata thinks fondly. Something about drying Hinata's hair after showers makes Tanaka really happy, humming under his breath and occasionally running his fingers through the bright locks. Hinata isn't too sure why. He never minds it, though; Tanaka's always very gentle about it, to the point that Hinata flushes with pleasure at feeling those warm, large hands carding through his hair.
> 
> (You can tell I really like this headcanon cause I've written about it twice now..................... sigh.........


	7. I love you in the afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka has a fantastic Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I reordered the chapters in this fic, to distribute the ficlets I think are better with some of the slower ones... And here are a few more! The next 3 chapters are all filling these "saying 'I love you' in different situations" prompts. This one is: 
> 
> Saying “I love you…” 6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair
> 
> Also!!! HBD TANAKA!!

Tanaka’s Tuesday morning started well enough. He cracked his eyes open against the harsh whine of his alarm, taking in the grays of his room in the weak sunlight; as he brushed his teeth, his hand scratched idly at his stomach. Nothing special, but not bad.

Morning practice was good. With the physical exertion pumping the air in his lungs, it was exactly what he needed to wake up. (And it helped when, with the briefest flash of orange, he got an electrifying, sugarsweet good morning kiss.)

Class was fine. He stared at the white corner of his paper against the khaki plastic of his desktop, a resting frown on his face. 

Lunch was a little better. The pale green of his plasticware looked nice against the pickled vegetables Saeko had set aside for him, and he laughed a little at the jibes his classmates made. They started talking about a show he had lost interest in a few weeks ago, though, so his thoughts drifted for the rest of the break. 

Before afternoon practice, he stared at the off-white walls of their clubroom, and changed into his uniform methodically. It had been a pretty average Tuesday so far. There were a few fun parts, a lot of okay parts, which was par for the course in the life of Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He just needed to truck along through practice, look at how amazing all his teammates were getting, and then head on back home–

“TANAKA-SENPAI!” 

And suddenly, Tanaka was surrounded by gold, gold sunlight; Hinata threw his arms around his boyfriend, too preoccupied with nuzzling into Tanaka’s hold to bother shutting the club room door behind him. “I’m so ready for practice today–class was so boring you wouldn’t believe they kept going on and on about oligopolies–and do you still wanna go for ice cream later? If you don’t want to that’s okay but I was looking forward to splitting that banana split–haha–with you like we talked about Sunday and–”

Reflexively, Tanaka closed his arms around Hinata, lifting him up in the air to get him squealing with laughter. 

As he set Hinata back down, Tanaka rested his forehead against a still-giggling Hinata’s. Sunshine streamed in behind them, and the way Hinata practically glowed amber, throwing light across the room… 

Was this really Tanaka’s Tuesday? Was Hinata, this little miracle, really his?

Hinata smiled at him, and leaned into his embrace affectionately. It felt like Tanaka was submerged in the burnt sienna flush of Hinata’s cheeks. And he murmured, “I love you.”  



	8. Thank you, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ennoshita clears up some concerns, and Hinata dozes through the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the 2nd prompt!
> 
> Saying “I love you…” 7. As a thank you

“Uh, hey, Chikara, is now an okay time to talk?”

Ennoshita looked up from the court diagrams on his clipboard, expression immediately going flat when he saw Tanaka. Tanaka, with a dozing Hinata draped over his back, legs held securely in Tanaka’s hands. 

The new captain refrained from commenting on the piggybacking. Instead, he met Tanaka’s gaze and prompted, “Sure. What did you want to talk about?” 

“Er… Well…” Tanaka’s face went a little tense, obviously bothered by what he was about to bring up. “...Do the new first years have some kind of problem with me?” When Ennoshita’s eyebrows rose slightly, he went on in distress, “They keep shootin’ looks my way, and whispering stuff when I walk by, and like… I don’t want ‘em to be scared of me, is all. It’s my third year, I know, but that doesn’t mean they gotta be uncomfortable around me just ‘cause I’m a senior or, or my face or something--”

“You think they’re afraid of you?” Ennoshita interrupted. 

Tanaka clammed up, and adjusted his sleeping boyfriend as a distraction from meeting Ennoshita’s gaze when he answered. “Yeah.” 

Ennoshita’s lips twitched in a way only a few would recognize as a smile. He leaned his forehead against his knuckles as he sighed, “Tanaka, they think you’re adorable.”

“...What.”

Ennoshita looked back up and Tanaka was surprised to see him close to laughing, voice straining with the effort of holding back his amusement. “It’s got a lot to do with him,” the captain wheezed, nodding toward Hinata. “They see you buying him pork buns, giving him your jacket, _carrying him around_ ,” he said particularly pointedly, “and of course it strikes them as a little odd that the crazy senior is a huge sap. Probably because they never saw you around Kiyoko, that’s why the rest of us are pretty used to you, but. No, Tanaka, they’re not scared of you. They’re figuring out how damn cheesy you are.” 

Tanaka took so long processing that information, Ennoshita had gotten up and walked away by the time he blinked back to reality. Okay, Tanaka figured, that’s not so bad. Sure, he was losing some of his awesome street cred, but at least the first years didn’t think he was a mean thug. Although… the first years thought he was _cheesy_?

Just then, Hinata stirred from his post-game exhaustion. “Ryuu?” he mumbled. “I know you’re tired too, after that match... You really don’t have to carry me… I’m fine now.” He yawned widely then, snuggling his face into Tanaka’s shoulder in a way that really didn’t incline Tanaka to listen to his reassurances. 

Tanaka sighed, hiking his boyfriend a little higher on his back. “Nah, Shouyou, I’ve got you.”

Hinata hummed, pressed a weary kiss to Tanaka’s cheek, and murmured, “Okay. I love you.” 

Well. Tanaka flushed up to his ears, figuring that was probably thanks enough for giving up his cool guy rep.  



	9. reunited and it feels so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovers' reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last prompt! you know, I had a bunch of really emotional, meaningful ideas for this one, and then I wrote this crack instead. I’m sorry.
> 
> prompt: Saying “I love you...” 15. Loud, so everyone can hear

“HINATA!”

“TANAKA-SENPAI!”

“HINATAAA!”

“SENPAIII!”

Outside the gym, Hinata catapulted himself into Tanaka, who already had his arms out waiting to catch his speeding boyfriend. The impact required Tanaka to swing them both around until he centered his feet beneath them again. 

Without missing a beat, Tanaka squeezed his boyfriend even closer against him while wailing, “I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

“ME TOO!” Hinata cried. “IT’S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I SAW YOU, SENPAI!”

“IT HAS!” Tanaka agreed mournfully. He nuzzled his face into Hinata’s hair to soothe his agony.

Hinata curled in around his boyfriend in kind, but then lifted his head to spout earnestly, “I thought about you all the time! Every minute!” 

Tanaka gazed at his boyfriend, tears gathering in his eyes. “Hinata…” He sniffed, sternly trying not to cry. He couldn’t help it though, and bawled loudly, so all the other Karasuno players heard as they headed to practice, “HINATA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

This got Hinata howling some kind of equally heartfelt reply. Nearby, Kageyama turned to Suga in confusion. 

“Suga-san, didn’t they just see each other at morning practice? They were only apart for class.”

Suga stared ahead, eyes deadened. “Yes.”

“Then, why…?”

“If Daichi doesn’t let them get this out of their systems, they can’t concentrate.”

Kageyama’s furrowed brow just worsened. “But they do this… _every practice_...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay tanahina is the best!! i mean. right. 
> 
> if anyone still wants to submit prompts, the list is still up [here](http://chromotps.tumblr.com/post/140249388072/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) and it might take me a couple days, but i'm always down to write more tanaheens. or i can just spew headcanons about them, if like.... you message the letter "e" to me. idek


End file.
